El libro de Kakashi
by HopeeZ
Summary: La pequeña Uzumaki tiene curiosidad por el libro naranja que el Sexto Hokage lleva siempre con él ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Kakashi le cuente a Himawari de que trata su preciado libro? (Modificado y un nuevo capítulo).


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Kishimoto-sensei.

 **Título:** El libro de Kakashi.

 _Espero les guste._

* * *

Primer capítulo:

La primavera había llegado a Konoha, los árboles de sakura ya habían florecido e ir al parque para relajarse parecía un buen panorama.

O tal vez no.

-Kakashi-san- la pequeña Himawari, que se encontraba jugando en el parque junto a su hermano, divisó en una de las bancas al peliplateado y decidió ir a saludarlo.

-Buenos días, Hima-chan.

La pequeña Uzumaki miró el pequeño libro que el Hokage tenía en sus manos- ¿De qué trata ese libro?

Kakashi despegó su mirada de su típico libro naranja para mirar a la peliazul- Son...Novelas románticas.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo los cuentos que me cuenta Otou-san? Me gustaría mucho escucharlas.

El Hokage se tenso. No podía comentarle ese tipo de cosas a una niña de tan solo seis años - Lo lamento, Hima-chan, no son novelas románticas de ese tipo de amor.

-¿De qué amor entonces?- la peliazul miró con curiosidad al Hokage ¿habían más tipos de amor a parte del que aparecía en los cuentos de princesas? Ella sin duda quería saber de qué trataba eso.

-Es algo más...complejo que esas historias que te cuenta Naruto.

-Aún así me gustaría escucharlas.

-Sabes Hima-chan, tengo que volver a trabajar, quizá otro día- Kakashi se levantó de la banca y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a volver a su oficina.

-¿Está admitiendo que se escapó de su trabajo?- Himawari sonrío al saber que había dado en el clavo.

Hace tiempo atrás, Kakashi había agradecido a los Dioses de que Himawari no fuera igual de tonta que su alumno, pero en esos momentos se lamentó de la astucia de la pequeña.

-Claro que no, Hima-chan, hoy solo salí más temprano- el peliplateado miró a la pequeña Uzumaki con una sonrisa nerviosa bajo su máscara.

-¿Entonces por qué tiene que volver si ya no tiene más trabajo?

-Ser Hokage es difícil y tengo que...-

-Me pregunto que dirá Tsunade-sama cuando sepa que usted se escapa del trabajo- la pequeña se levantó de la banca e hizo una reverencia al Hokage- Voy a ver a Tsunade-sama, que tenga un buen día Kakashi-san.

-No, Hima-chan, espera- Kakashi empezó a sudar frío de tan solo pensar en lo que Tsunade era capaz de hacer si se enterará de que él escapó del trabajo- Te contaré de que tratan los libros.

-Muchas gracias, Kakashi-san- Himawari se volvió a sentar en la banca.

El Hokage suspiró. Solo inventaría una historia apta para la edad de Himawari, la transformaría en una historia de cuentos de hadas. No sería tan complicado distorsionar las historias de su preciado libro naranja.

* * *

-¿Qué hicieron hoy mis pequeños-dattebayo?

Naruto había llegado hace unas horas de una pequeña misión fuera de la aldea y ahora se encontraba junto a su preciada familia cenando los deliciosos manjares que preparaba su linda esposa.

-Fuimos al parque-dattebasa- Bolt miró con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki a su padre.

-Kakashi-san me habló de su libro naranja que siempre lleva con él.

Silencio.

Naruto dejó caer los palillos que sostenía con su mano derecha.

Hinata abrió sus ojos perlados.

Bolt miró a su pequeña hermanita con curiosidad.

Me interesaron muchísimo las historias, quizá mañana le pregunte más.

-¡KAKASHI-SENSEI, ME LAS PAGARÁ POR HABLARLE DE ESOS TEMAS A MI PEQUEÑA-DATTEBAYO!- Naruto se levantó de la mesa con el modo sennin activado, dispuesto a ir a la torre del Hokage ha intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con su sensei.

-Naruto-kun, espera- Hinata intentó detener a su esposo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el rubio ya había salido de la residencia Uzumaki.

-¿Dije algo malo?- Himawari miró a su mamá, quien empezó a preguntarle sobre las historias que Kakashi-san le había contado.

* * *

-¿CÓMO PUDO CONTARLE ESAS HISTORIAS A MI PEQUEÑA-DATTEBAYO?

-Kakashi, respeto mucho que seas el Hokage, pero no permitiré este tipo de actos hacía mi querida nieta.

El Hokage, que había estado trabajando tranquilamente en su oficina hace algunos minutos, ahora se encontraba con un padre furioso, un abuelo dispuesto a matarlo, y como no, con un Inuzuka y un Aburame.

Kakashi se preguntaba cómo demonios todos ellos se habían enterado.

-Es inaceptable que hable de esas cosas con una niña, Kakashi-sama- el Hokage podía apostar que Shino estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-No es más que un viejo pervertido- Kiba, junto a su inseparable amigo Akamaru.

-Están mal interpretando las cosas...- Kakashi intentó hablar pero fue ignorado olímpicamente.

-Le doy cinco segundos para correr por su vida- advirtió el rubio que estaba aún con el modo sennin activado- ¡NO SE SALVARÁ DE ESTA-DATTEBAYO!

-Naruto...-

-UNO, DOS...-

Así fue como todos los aldeanos que circulaban por las calles de Konoha a esa hora, se extrañaron de ver al Hokage correr por su vida siento perseguido por el héroe de la aldea, el líder del clan Hyuga, un Inuzuka y un Aburame.

* * *

 _Pobre Kakashi, eso le pasa por pervertido. xD_

 _Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, ya se viene el siguiente capítulo._

 _Espero les haya gustado._

 _Los reviews siempre se agradecen._

 _ **Paz y amor para todos.**_

 _ **HoopeZ fuera.**_


End file.
